


make your move

by scienceblues



Series: peapod mchanzo week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceblues/pseuds/scienceblues
Summary: Over the years, he’s had the occasional partner for the night, but never an actual date – let alone one with someone he’s actually, painfully, desperately interested in.(Day 6 of Peapod McHanzo Week - Date Night)





	make your move

McCree is not entirely sure how the last few minutes turned into what they have.

One minute he’s standing all the way across the room from the banged-up dartboard, setting up his shot, trying to tune out Hanzo’s case for how McCree’s points so far do not _count_ because he used with his metal arm, and if they’re going to stake bets on their score then McCree has to be _fair_ and throw with his right arm. Obligingly enough, McCree switches hands while making a joke of it, and, well. Maybe Hanzo isn’t up on all of his classic films, or maybe he just sees that the compliment comes from a genuine place.

Either way, Hanzo’s considering stare, soft “hmm,” and decisive nod do _not_ prepare McCree for the next words out of his mouth being an invitation to get dinner in town in a few hours.

“I thought Morrison was grilling tonight?”

Hanzo just raises an eyebrow and says, “Team dinner does not count as a date.”

The thing is–

He’s certainly thought about this. He’s been pining after Hanzo for near on five months, and not subtly, since even Fareeha’s picked up on it and engaged in some good-natured ribbing. The problem is, being recruited under strict terms of service in exchange for circumventing the legal system meant that his employment status wasn’t exactly covered by the Overwatch handbook - the handbook that only listed a few specific exceptions to the general ban on interpersonal relationships with other members. Which meant a de facto ban on dating other members of Blackwatch, and the lifestyle didn’t offer much chance to meet others outside of work.

By the time McCree left, he was too focused on evading bounty hunters and lawmen alike to stay in one place for too long. Over the years, he’s had the occasional partner for the night, but never an actual date – let alone one with someone he’s actually, painfully, desperately interested in.

Some of McCree’s hesitation must show on his face, by the way Hanzo’s brow furrows. “If you would rather not, I understand–”

“No!” McCree says hastily, trying to recover some of his composure. “I really do want to, Hanzo, honest. I just…I’ve never…”

Hanzo waits, patiently, while McCree twists the edge of his serape in his hands. “I’ve never actually gone on a date before, is all,” he finally admits, looking down at the gold pattern twining in and out of his grasp. “Never really got the chance.”

“Neither have I,” Hanzo replies easily.

When McCree looks up in surprise, he finds no trace of self-consciousness in Hanzo’s expression. “You have an idea of how traditional my family was. As the eldest, I knew I would have to agree to whatever match the council arranged, so I did not see any point to it.” He shrugs. “Now, though, I would like to. With you, specifically.”

He makes it sound like it’s just that easy, and hell, maybe it is. It’s hard, sometimes, remembering that even though he’s back in Gibraltar, things aren’t the same as they were back when he was a lowly recruit. There’s no more handbook to follow anymore, after all.

McCree grins. “Seven work for you? I still gotta beat your score here, but that shouldn’t take too long.”

Hanzo scoffs, going right back to critiquing his earlier bullseyes for being made with the prosthetic, poking and prodding the metal to illustrate his point. McCree takes it in stride, landing another perfect hit with his right arm.

At least he won’t be the only one who doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you were wondering, I was thinking McCree made a crack about Hanzo being fairest of them all.)
> 
> I'm only halfway happy with how this turned out, mostly because I don't like leaving stuff this short, but I did want to get something posted for today. But I need to get to bed for early classes tomorrow (vet school waits for no man), so y'all get this instead of a lengthened version that wouldn't have made it up today.
> 
> Gentle concrit appreciated! Or come hang out on tumblr at pixelhanzo.


End file.
